


Jack & Jake Play with the Neighbor Boy

by Fusioncat



Category: Original Work
Genre: (most likely much more approved tbh), 2 on 1, Bullying, Content approved by SCAR, Dubious Consent, Forced Ejaculation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Shoe Kink, Shotacon, Threesome - M/M/M, bukake - cumming on face, slightly hinted shoe kink, wrong sexual education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusioncat/pseuds/Fusioncat
Summary: A pair of gay, identical twin bullies, Jack and Jake, have recently gotten back from summer camp. their time at camp was very educational, and they can't help but share that education with their favorite local nerdy boy, Tanner.Tanner is just terrified, the infamous neighborhood bullies have never acted quite like this towards him, what happened to them at summer camp to make them like this?It really,reallydoesn't help that Tanner is gay.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Twin bullies/their favorite victim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Sin Corps





	Jack & Jake Play with the Neighbor Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I, the author, do not condone any of the actions committed in this story in a real life setting. If you are under 18 years of age please leave via the appropriate exit button of your choosing. (you have three of them, all of which exit from this sinfilled piece by various degrees) If you are offended by this content, I would ask you to flee this awful place and never come back.  
> If your still here, then you either of age and it is legal where you are to be on this site, you’re trawling about under so many layers of protection that no one has any idea you exist, or you just don’t care.  
> In that case, I can’t actually stop you.  
> Additional content warnings; this story involves childhood bullying, aforementioned bullies having _incredibly wrong_ ideas of consent, non-penetrative rape, physical violence that would earn a mature rating, scent play with intent to humiliate, and mild homophobic language. (the twins are bullying a gay boy, while being gay themselves... it's complicated)
> 
> Also sexual acts between minors, horrifying, I know.
> 
> so, an explanation. this is a practice story, I need to practice my lewds, and well, bully lewds are hot, and so are twins, so I figured, "why not? I never actually post anything, might as well, see what turns up >.>"

Jack and his twin brother Jake chase their favorite victim, Tanner, through a seemingly never ending maze of broken glass and the twisted metal of crushed cars.  
“Come back, we just want to talk to you!” Jake yells, but this only serves to make Tanner take a sharp corner in an effort to lose them. 

\--

Tanner sprints around two more corners as fast as he can go, the twins are gaining on him though, no matter how hard he runs. He hears Jake’s call, but he ignores it, the last time he stopped for it, before they went away to summer camp, he had bruises for a week.  
”we just want to show you what we learned at camp!” he hears Jack shout, followed by malicious laughter. 

He takes one last corner, hoping that this will be it, but is cut off by a wall of crushed old cars.

”well well, looks like a dead end, huh?” says Jack, as he and his identical twin brother slow down on either side of them, their sneakers thudding loudly against the partially paved ground.  
Tanner turns and looks at his bullies, and starts to back away from them, closer to the junked barrier behind him.  
”you really gave us a run, you know? You gotta stop coming in here to get away from us, the abandoned junkyard is just too easy,” Jake says with a smirk.  
“what do want? I didn’t even do anything this time…” Tanner whimpers, his back pressing against a smashed car door. The twins walk up to him, as they do he brings his hands up to protect his face, Jake really likes to hit him in the face, after all.  
He flinches when he feels their hands on him, pulling him away from the wall. “Aww, Look Jake, you traumatized the poor cutie!” Jack says, and Tanners mind just… crashes. 

He is still processing Jacks statement for a solid minute before something familiar happens, and snaps him out of his stupor; Jake hitting him in the face. 

The slap is loud and sudden, but not unexpected, although Tanner usually expects a punch. The blow certainly shakes him out of it, but he’s still shocked. “Ow! Wha… uh, what did you say?” 

”I don’t know what you mean, homo, we just wanted to show you what we learned at camp. We learned a lot of things at camp, and we just wanted to show you some of it” Jake says, and then Jack chimes in with an order. “strip, but don’t take off your shoes.”

Tanner glances back and forth at both of them, dumbfounded. “uh, w- whats gotten into you guys, that’s… that’s kinda…” he trails off, backing back up to the wall. 

“Kinda gay, like you are? I figured you’d enjoy showing off for a couple of hot guys like ourselves,” Jake says to him. Tanner takes a good look at them, they’re both blond twelve year old boys, just like him, except they’re a bit taller, and more toned. And they are also totally identical, with the only semi reliable way to identify them by their shoes, which are always a contrasting color. Jake prefers reds and other warm colors, and Jack prefers blues.  
“Huh? Not for you two!” he stutters with an intense blush. The longer he looks at them, the more he starts to come to the conclusion that, yeah, they are pretty hot. He also notices something, and thinks to himself, ‘wow, were they always that big, or are they hard… could they be gay too? Nah, that’s impossible.’

The twins look at each other and smile, then they look back at him, “Tanner, buddy,” jack manages to get out, before they both rush him!  
Jack grabs the hem of Tanners shirt, while Jake works on his belted cargo shorts.  
They keep grabbing and pulling, and eventually Tanner’s shorts and underwear are pooled around his sneakers, his shirt, no where to be seen.  
He tries to cover his exposed dick, but the twins hold his arms up, and take a moment to admire.  
Tanner isn’t unobservant, he can now confirm, the twins are definitely enjoying this in a way he’s not used to them doing.

\--

Jack stares slack-jawed, they were finally doing it, all that talk at night in the cabin at camp, where they learned that it was okay to be gay, and about how guys could have fun together. The days of planning, watching his and his brother’s mutual crush frantically try too avoid them in vain, as they live on the same block. 

They never realized it was a crush they were feeling, until an older boy spelled it out for them with his hands down their pants at summer camp. And now, Jack watches his little brother swallow thickly. They were finally going to get all they wanted. But they know, they know they can’t actually rape him, but they can play with him. They may not be able to cum inside him, like so many boys at summer camp did, since there was no way he’d ever agree to that. But cumming in his hair? On his glasses? All over his chest? Holding him down and sucking him off? Kissing??? 

That wasn’t rape, the older boys at camp said so, and so did the camp counselor, when they asked after they gave him a blowjob and let him fuck them. 

He reaches down and grabs Tanners dick with one hand, using his other to keep holding him in place, and flashing a smile at his little brother. Tanner squirms in his grip, and he smiles at him, “don’t worry Tantan, we learned this at summer camp, it’s gonna feel great!”

Tanner’s face screws up cutely, “Tantan? What the fuck?” he asks incredulously, obviously offended at the pet name. “and let go of me, please? I- I’ll do whatever you want, just. Just don’t touch me there!” he says, fear trickling into his voice.

Jake pipes up with “yeah, and what if this what we want to do?”  
“Yeah, you’ll do what ever we want if I stop touching your dick, okay.” he says and lets go of Tanner’s dick, “now let me touch your dick!” he then exclaims after a half second, and wraps his hand back around his crush's slightly harder dick.

Tanner bucks and yells, “No! Get off me, stop it!” but Jack and Jake don’t listen, they put too much planning into this to back out, and way too many nights loads shot fantasizing about this moment. Jack starts to jerk Tanner, And Tanner really starts to struggle as his dick hardens to it’s full five and a half inches.  
“huh, that’s a pretty good size you got, Tanner,” Jake observes as his big brother jacks him off. “yeah Jack, Jack that dick!” 

Tanner glares at Jake in offense, but the bully seems unfazed.  
”Shuuut uup Jake!” Jack moans out, appalled at the foul pun on his name. 

Jake reaches down to rub his hard dick through his pants. The twins have been rock hard the whole day in anticipation. Jack sets a fair pace stroking Tanners cock when he leans in. Tanner gives him a befuddled look as Jack presses his lips against his. 

Tanner jerks back, “what are you doing! Stop it, that was…” he trails off, as he does, Jack follows him, he turns his head to left, facing Jake, who looks up and kisses him on the mouth as well. “stop it, you two aren’t gay!” he yells out, and then cries out in pain as Jack smacks him in the face.

“you don’t get to decide that, Tanner, and guess what? We are, now stop being such a little bitch about this!” Jack growls back. He then grabs a fistful of Tanner’s beautiful golden hair, and crashes his lips into his crushes mouth again. 

“well if you’re doing that, then move your hand,” Jake says as he kneels in a patch of dirt beside them. He grabs Tanner’s dick away from his brother, and licks the tip. No hesitation, no waiting around, just gives the head of the twelve year old’s cock a solid lick. Tanner squeals and struggles, and Jack giggles into his mouth, holding onto Tanner with both hands.  
Jake grabs Tanner’s balls and fondles them gently as he licks and kisses his preteen dick, “you got a nice cock, Tanner” he says, before taking the head into his mouth.  
He has to grab his hips and hold him still, because at that moment Tanner redoubled his struggling. 

If someone were to walk past, they would only hear the sounds of a young boy moaning, and slight, quiet, occasional slurps, as Jake gets a good bob going on Tanner’s dick.

Tanner has mostly stopped struggling, and accepted his fate. He still has trouble believing his homophobic bullies are secretly gay, but the make out session and blowjob are going a long way to convincing him. He is simply standing there, his eyes screwed shut, and his fists clenched, held above his head by Jack. The only motions he can make are the occasional twitch as his cock is sucked, and head shakes as his bully fiercely makes out with him.

He closes his eyes, and he is almost able to believe that it’s someone who hadn’t been making the last year of his life hell who is pillaging his mouth with their tongue, or giving him a blowjob. So, relaxing, he figures he can imagine it’s Sam’s mouth on his cock, tongue wrapped around the head, sliding back and forth as they move and sucking so _hard_.

It’s harder to work with Jack, holding his arms as he is, but he just imagines Will kissing him, Would Will kiss like this? He doesn’t know, but he looks like the type, and that’s enough for him. 

Jake pulls off his dick and looks up, “Hey Jack, you gotta try this thing down here, he’s leaking a bit!” he chirps.  
Jack pulls off Tanner’s mouth and slides down, letting go of his arms to run his hands down his soft body. 

Tanner’s eyes shoot open when he feels two mouths on his cock, licking and sucking. He stares at Jack and Jake as they both start mouthing and licking his hard dick. 

Tanner’s mind is quickly overloaded, looking down and seeing the dream of many an adult man, hot twins working over his cock. The sight and feeling is too much for him, and he was already getting close, with a squeak and a shiver, a wave of intense pleasure washes over him, his toes curling in his sneakers as his mind goes completely blank. 

Jake and Jack scramble to catch the jets of cum as they spurt from Tanner’s dick. They miss the first one, but press their cheeks together and catch the next two in their mouths. With moans of pleasure, the twins savor it, and then kiss.  
Tanner gasps, his dick unable to go down as the hot twins make out in front of him “y- you guys ate it!?” he asks in shock, and then the twins pull their heads apart, and show him that the cum is still in their mouths. 

Tanner stands there in stunned silence as his bullies look at him and open their mouths, showing him the cum that is spread over their tongues. Then they look at each other, nod, and swallow in perfect synchronicity.  
“w-why was that so…” Tanner trails off, his mind muddled by everything going on.

Jack and Jake get up, and step over to him, “step out of your pants” Jake orders him. Tanner obeys, staring at his shoes. The twins gather up his clothes and roll them up, setting them in front of him, rubbing their bulges as they work. 

“Now, kneel here,” Jack tells him, with a lurid grin on his face, Tanner gulps, but obeys.  
“Wow, if I’d’ve known all we had to do to make him this obedient was suck his dick, I would’ve done it ages ago.” Jake says, as he unzips his pants. 

“What are yo- no! No no, please don’t!” Tanner yells as he starts freaking out. Jake snorts in derision, “what are you so scared of? I’m just jackin' off.” he tells him as Jack starts to open his pants as well.  
“Yeah Tanner, what just happened was hot, we just wanna jack off, now hold still” Jack says as he pulls out his five and a half hard inches. Tanners eyes widen when Jake pulls out his, only slightly shorter, but otherwise identical dick. “that’s one hell of a blush you got, Tanner, I think I could make it even hotter,” Jake moans, as he grabs his dick and starts stroking it. 

They both step in close to Tanner’s face, who tries to pull back, only to be stopped by Jack’s hand,  
“where ya goin, Tanner? We’re gonna make your blush look cooler.” he says as he keeps stroking right in front of Tanner’s nose.

Tanner tries to jerk his head back, but the sudden spike of pain signifies that Jack has a fistful of his hair. They keep stroking, and he keeps trying to move. 

Eventually, their breathing turns ragged, and their strokes quicken, “ohhh man Tanner, ohh man!” Jake says, his voice low an husky. “you, mmm, gettin close too?” his brother asks.  
”yeah, real soon.” he says, his face scrunched up in deep pleasure.  
“Okay! On three?” Jack asks, panting, and receives a nod in reply.

“One!” he pants out, aiming his dick right at Tanners eye.

“two!” this time it’s more of a grunt, as his hand flies over his dick, Tanner tries to turn away, but is drug back by his hair.

“Three! OH FUCK!!!” Jack and Jake scream as they cum, each shot landing squarely on Tanners face as Jack holds him still, painting his face a wonderful contrast of red and white. “see I KNEW you’d look better with your face covered in jizz!” Jack says with a laugh.

“Oh god it’s in my eye!” Tanner yells as his hands fly up to try and wipe the cum from his eye. The twins look at each other and grin, and then pull Tanner’s hands away to look. On close inspection, they see that, yes, there is cum in his left eye, having gotten around his glasses somehow and dripping down over his cheek. There are a couple of more strings of it over his right cheek, one crossing over his lips, where some seems to have gotten into his mouth, and some dripping off the frame of his right lens.

”oh my god it is, here, I’ll get it!” says Jake as he pops his shoe off. His brother notices and laughs.  
”Oh wow, are you really gonna-” “haha! Yep!” 

Jake pulls the ankle sock off his foot and puts it over his hand, and Tanner cringes as he delicately wipes the cum off his eye. It’s a surprisingly gentle move, but then again, these two have been full of surprises today.  
Tanner cringes at the smell of Jake’s sweaty sock, and it leaves a trail of sweat and stink on his face, but at least he can see out of both eyes, if only barely, and watch Jake grab his brother’s shoulder for support as he puts his sock back on, and stuffs the whole sweaty, cummy mess back into his shoe. Neither boy says anything about it, and Tanner doesn’t dare too. 

Tanner waits a minute before trying to but his clothes back on, as he looks down, he moves his pants, trying to find his underwear. He lift them up, and looks in his shirt, as he does, he notices Jack and Jake smirking in amusement. “umm, where’s my…” he Trails off, seeing their smiles get bigger.  
“you know what? Never mind.” he says with a tremble in his voice as he starts to work his sneakers through the legs of his shorts. Once done, he starts to put his shirt on, only to be stopped by both twins grabbing his arms.

“Don’t put your shirt on, just put it over your shoulder,” Jack says as Jake takes his shirt from him and puts it over his shoulder. “haha, there you go, Lookin good Tanner! Hehe, now don’t you dare wipe that off, you hear me?”

He swallows and nods, resigned to have a messy face for as long as they can see him. “Alright now lets go,” Jack says and they turn to leave. Tanner waits for a moment, hoping to let them get a good bit ahead of him before following them out, like he usually does. His hopes of wiping his face are dashed when they reach the corner, because they stop and turn around, and what Jack says when he does makes him blush even harder! “You might as well come with us, we know you always follow us out of here!”

Tanner gulps and walks up to them, once he’s with them, Jake throws an arm over his shoulder, and they start walking. 

”So why do you follow us out every time? You have to know the layout of this place as well as we do?” Jake asks him as they walk, and Tanners cheeks burn as he turns his attention back to his shoes. It’s a strange sight to him, seeing his black and white sneakers walking so closely alongside Jake’s red and black ones. “Oh-ho wow! You don’t know how to get out!? You run in here without paying an attention at all!? Yow Tanner, you got bigger stones than I thought! This place is a fucking maze!” Jake exclaims.

Tanner can’t help but feel like the praise is demeaning, in a way, and his face burns with shame. Jack sees the look on Tanner’s face and steps over, putting his arm over his brothers as they walk, effectively holding Tanner in place. 

“You know, I bet we could’ve had a bit more fun if he hadn’t tried to run,” Jack says, looking past Tanner at his brother.  
”Yeah, I know what you mean, haha! Maybe we could’ve talked him into letting us fuck him, what’d’ya say Tanner, wanna get taken to pound town by the two hottest guys in class?” Jake asks with a disturbing leer. He’s right next to his face, he can feel how soft Jake’s lips are on his cheek. If he turned, he’d be locking lips with him… 

It starts to sink in that his bullies sucked his dick, and he stumbles, tearing up a bit. Jack and Jake catch him before he falls. “Aww, you’re so cute when you cry, Tanner, let it out, it’s okay!” Jack says, bringing his arm down and patting him on the back.

”Yeah Tanner, let it out, we’ll just walk next to you and enjoy the show!” Jake adds with a chuckle.

With that, Tanner breaks, and lets out a wailing sob! “w-w what the fuck is wrong with you two!” he wails as he brings his hands to his face to wipe his sudden flow of tears. The twins grab his arms, “Nuh uh! No ruining our art, just improve it!” Jack says, his voice loud and commanding.

Jake moans as he watches Tanner cry, his free hand massaging his crotch.“you’re so sexy when you cry, Tanner!” 

“Dude, can’t you tell he’s a sensitive boy, he has a lot of tears to cry out,” Jack says with a laugh, he reaches down and starts feeling the front of Tanner’s pants, digging his fingers in search of his boy bits. This only serves to make Tanner cry harder, while his bullies smile and laugh. 

“why are you guys doing this?” he manages to ask between sobs. 

“Because, have you ever seen what you look like when you’re mad? Or sad like this? Here,” Jack replies, and whips his phone out. He snaps a picture, and shows it to him. 

Tanner’s blonde hair is sticking to his head, his face is the most red it’s ever been, and his eyes are puffy and wide underneath his glasses. The streaks of cum from the twins are drying in the mid-day heat. His tears are running down through it, pooling and mixing on top of the boy’s loads as it tries to flow around and through the sticky cum. It’s actually causing the boy’s cum to run down his face more, he notices.

Tanner nods,‘fuck, no wonder they’re getting frisky again, that’s kind of hot’ he thinks to himself, trying to contain his tears. 

“w-wait! Delete that? Please?” he stammers out as Jack takes his phone back. Jack just grins, and starts texting. He purposefully pivots his arm so Tanner can see, he’s saving it to a folder, and he can only watch helplessly as he sends it to someone. 

Tanner’s eyes go wide, he takes a couple of rapid breaths before he hears a chirp coming from his other side. “Haha! Jeeze! Relax, I only sent it too my brother!” Jack says, putting his phone away. Jake just grins and leans his head back, “Heh, thanks for the entertainment later, Bro!”

They continue like this for a while, holding Tanner and talking about various things as they make their way back to the exit. 

Once there, the twins take Tanner to the side. “Okay, we’re gonna wipe you off now,” Says Jack, as he slips his shoes off. Looking over, Tanner notices Jake kicking off his sneakers too. 

He begins to have an inkling as to why when Jack pulls his smelly socks off and lifts them up, slipping his smooth feet back into his shoes. Jake has done the same, only with one foot, and is holding his relatively unsoiled sock. 

”I-I got this guys!” Tanner stammers, he grabs his shirt, but Jake is fast, and takes it off his shoulder before he can get a good grip. 

”You don’t wanna walk around with a dirty shirt, do you?” Jake asks him, he starts to shake his head, but then Jack pipes up. “Maybe he likes the smell of our cum? And wants to get his shirt covered in it so he can cum in it too?”

With that, Tanner sullenly lets go of his shirt, his shoulders go slack, and his head droops. The twins smile and chuckle, and start to wipe down his face with their socks. Pressing them into his face a bit rougher than they should, and leaving stinking trails of moisture from their fresh sweat as they work.

Tanner tries to hold his breath. Jack notices, and brings his heel down on Tanner’s foot. Tanner opens his mouth to make noise, but all he gets is Jake and Jacks now cum covered smelly socks in his mouth, which they shoved in there with a giggle.

“How’s it smell?” Jake asks with a laugh as he grinds his sock into Tanner’s nostrils. 

Tanner grits his teeth and answers “Nasty,” and the boys laugh. 

“well, that was fun,” says Jack as the twins both sit down and start putting their socks back on, sliding the now cum-and-tears covered socks back into their sneakers. “Alright, you can go home now, and remember, don’t tell anybody or we’ll hurt you! See you next time!” Jack says as they turn and leave.

Tanner still has to follow them, as they live on the same block. As he walks, he notices something.; there is a glob of white on the back of Jake’s sneaker. He smiles, and keeps his silence, even as they plan their next encounter right in front of him.

\-- 

Later that Evening, Tanner is laying bed, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Most prominently being, ‘are Jack and Jake gay too? Why do they beat me up so much if they are? Why did they molest me earlier? Why are they so fucking hot! Don’t they know what they do to me?!’

As he lies in bed, his hand starts straying south, his favorite memory of them, shamefully, coming to mind.

*His mom got him a cool pair of blue sneakers the day before, and he wore them to school. He had to go to the bathroom, but what he didn’t know at the time, was that his bullies were waiting for him there. *

As he remembers the day, his dick hardens in his pants, pitching an obscene tent. He grips it, and tugs a couple of times.

*”Well well, check out those new shoes! They look nice Tanner, but you know where they would look really nice?” Jack asks with a cruel leer, stepping up from behind him.*

Tanner exhales, and unzips his pants, his hard cock springing free. He always gets like this when he recalls this encounter.

*Tanner presses himself against the wall, and turns around, he’s greeted by his bullies smiling faces. Jack’s eyes keep flicking down to his sneakers, and he licks his lips. “you look good squished between a couple of urinals like that, but you aren’t one, get over here.” He commands, and Tanner weakly nods, and steps closer to Jack.*

Tanner huffs, stroking his cock a bit faster as he remembers what they did to him that day, before they left for camp. 

*”why don’t you take those off, Tanner?” Jack says, gesturing to his shoes.  
”But these are new!? I-I don’t have any other pairs!” Tanner complains. Jake grabs his arm, and twists. “AH, AH, AHH! OWWW!”*

”What did my brother say? Take them off!” Jake shouts, and Tanner wilts and complies, slipping them off. Jack kicks his own shoes off, and slides his feet into Tanner’s sneakers.  
”Huh, these are pretty comfortable, I think I’ll keep them, Thanks Tanner!” Jack says with a malicious grin.*

Tanner moans in his bed, and reaches over the side, and grabs Jack’s old pair of sneakers that he left for him to wear in that bathroom. He recalls that particular moment, stroking harder and faster.

*”so what am I supposed to wear!?” Tanner demands, and Jack just grins wider.  
“Just wear mine!” he exclaims with a strangely excited expression on his cute face. Tanner hesitates, and Jack’s face twists angrily, “Put’em on!” he shouts at him, making him jump. As he slides his feet into his bully’s sneakers, he feels something wet in the bottom. He looks up in confusion, and Jack does that sexy leer of his again, “I left a present for ya in those, don’t worry, it’s nothing nasty!”*

*Jake grins, “well, it’s not nasty depending on your point of view, I’ll give you a hint, it came from our dicks, and it’s not piss.” Jake says. Then, after laughing at his befuddled look, they leave.*

”ohh, Oh fuck! That makes so much more sense now!” Tanner cries out, laying in bed. He increases his intensity as pleasure wracks his body. He’s stroking hard and fast, shocks of pleasure rippling down from each pass over his head. 

His mind flashes back to the junkyard earlier, specifically the moment they came on his face, and it pushes him over the edge. A huge wave of pleasure blasts through his body as his cock pulses, a rope of cum shoots from it, and lands on his chest and across his bully’s old shoes. “ohh man. That one was a nice one. I wonder if I should get caught by them again? Maybe…” and with that, he curls up, setting Jack’s old shoes next to his bed, and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it to the end, if you didn't drop it in disgust... that's good I guess. unless you just skipped to the end, in which case, why bother clicking on it at all, you had to have read the tags.
> 
> I would love some feedback, should I do more, should I yeet myself off a bridge into highway traffic? was this gold or the worst swill you've ever had the misfortune of reading? well???  
> I'm gonna leave the comments open, so people can come up and tell me how much of a monster I know I already am, lol.  
> https://discord.gg/gdEjn3cAw2


End file.
